


Ten Percent

by ToaKape1



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToaKape1/pseuds/ToaKape1
Summary: A strange being arrives on the island of Mata Nui with a mission, and nobody can stop it.





	Ten Percent

Tahu rocketed back into the icy mountainside. The sheer force of the impact would’ve knocked him unconscious had he not used his Hau Nuva at the last second to cushion his impact a little. The cut on his mask hurt more than ever. His eyes darted to and fro, looking for his attacker. He saw nothing but the clouds of the blizzard around him. Assuming the coast was clear, he took his blades and used them to climb down the icy mountainside by stabbing them into the ice and channeling a small amount of fire through them, just enough to melt the ice around them allowing Tahu to reach the ground unscathed. When he reached the ground he looked around again. Nothing was there. No. There was no way his attacker just disappeared like that. Was a Kanohi at work here? He kept looking and started to head in the direction of the path down the mountain when he felt someone right behind him. He spun around to meet the attacker with his swords but two hands caught the blades before they reached their target. In an instant ice shot up the blades and froze them. Tahu struggled to melt his blades with all his will, but in the end the ice took over. The hands clenched tighter around the blades until they shattered, their pieces falling to the ground. Tahu froze in fear. The being before him was about the size of a toa, with a green shirt and brown pants. It wore no mask but instead had a face unlike any Tahu had ever seen, with a mass of blonde hair on top that tapered down on its neck. Pure energy seemed to leak from its body. The being smiled and spoke,  
“Like, that was pretty cool man. You made me use 0.01% of my power.”

Today was not going well for Tahu. Ta-Koro had lost the Kolhii match, his village had been destroyed by Makuta, and he had been poisoned as he defended his people. A Ko-Matoran telling him Kopaka had been downed by a completely new threat was not the ideal way things could have gone.  
“Brother, please, you need to rest at least a little. You can’t just run into a fight like this!” Gali warned.  
“Do you not realize what is happening?! Makuta is destroying everything we live for! If we don’t do something to help Kopaka we’ll end up dead!” Tahu yelled in response, “If none of you will go deal with this threat, then I will!”  
“Brother wait!” Gali was too late. Tahu had already begun running away with the power of a Kakama Nuva. He wouldn’t let Makuta win. Not now, not ever.

When he arrived at Ko-Koro he was stunned. There was destruction everywhere. The snow had melted around spots where blue fire burned dimly but firmly. This fire was like none Tahu had ever seen. It looked blue from a distance but upon closer inspection it seemed to change color from blue to purple to green and every color Tahu could imagine. Something wasn’t right. Tahu noticed the fire seemed to follow a path leading to the mountain face. Tahu followed it and saw Kopaka, frozen in the mountainside with only his head and fingers sticking out. Tahu ran up to him and immediately warmed his hand to a temperature he could use to melt the ice. He had only just melted away Kopaka’s arm when he felt someone watching him. He whirled around and drew his swords but saw no one. On the horizon he noticed a thick layer of clouds. He squinted at the clouds and finally realized. A blizzard was coming. He turned around to Kopaka only to see someone standing right in front of him. The being instantly drove his knee into Tahu’s jaw. Tahu shot up like a rocket. Then the being was at his side, and it delivered a hard punch right to Tahu’s gut, cracking his armor and sending the Toa of Fire straight into the mountain.

Kopaka’s eyes opened slowly. He blinked twice. His eye lens was a little cracked, but other than that his mask was intact. He tried to lift his head but found he was frozen in the mountain. His eyes darted around trying to figure out what happened. All he remembered was the impact. The sheer force of it, and phasing through the mountain a bit. He found his arm was free and used it to break the ice around him. He slid to the ground and kicked his skates into his hand. Activating his Akaku Nuva he saw two life forms in the distance. One he recognized immediately as Tahu, while the other was unknown to him. No, that’s not true. He realized it was his attacker, who had slammed him into the ice. He could have killed him, but he was spared. Why? No matter. Now was his chance. If his power really was as bad as he remembered, he needed to deal with the threat now. The being grabbed Tahu by the neck and held him up. This wasn’t going to end well. Kopaka concentrated on the mountain and used all his power to create someting, anything that would kill this creature. A loud rumbling echoed through Ko-Koro. The being stopped. He put Tahu down and looked around. Then, mountainside crumbled into an avalanche. Kopaka shuffled forward to the avalanche and stopped. Tahu was still there, enduring the avalanche with his Hau probably, but the other being was gone. No matter. Using the last of his power, Kopaka froze the avalanche in its tracks and fell to his knees. He heard Tahu stand up and come to his side.  
“Kopaka! Brother! Are you hurt?” Tahu asked, kneeling by his brother’s side.  
“I’ll be alright,” Kopaka replied, coughing up liquid under his mask, “But you must stop that, thing! It’s power is unlike anything I’ve ever seen!”  
“You mean me man?” a voice in front of them said, “You guys are pretty cool! I like the whole ‘channeling power through weapons’ thing. Although, you guys gotta do some more weapon training.” Tahu bolted up, fists raised to face the being. There the being stood, acting as if nothing happened. “Dude, you’ve, like, got a little something on your cheek there. Let me get that for you man.” Instantly, Tahu felt a sharp pain in his face. He yelled, then stopped. It was gone. Not only the pain but something else. In front of him was a floating ball of poison. He stopped, and put his hand to his mask. Nothing. It was gone. His cut was gone. He was stunned. Why would someone help him like that, especially an enemy? The bubble floated away from the duo and burst, spreading poison on the snow. “Look man if you wanna fight again, like, that’s cool, but you know that I’ll win, so I’d, like, really appreciate if you didn’t. Like, I didn’t come here to fight man, especially not guys like you. The white dude just came at me and I had to show him who’s boss. So if all that’s, like, settled, I’d like to talk to your leaders man.” Tahu looked the being in the eyes.  
“You could not have come at a less opportune time. We are being torn apart by Makuta,” Tahu replied, still not fully trusting this creature, “The Turaga are in grave danger and we need to protect them. Bringing some creature we don’t even know the name of to them-”  
“It’s Norville Rogers,” the being stated, “But you can, like, call me Shaggy, dude.”  
“Well Shaggy,” Tahu continued, “We can’t just bring you to the Turaga right now, we have a threat to focus on ourselves! If you need to find the Turaga, you can find them yourself.” Tahu reached to his back for his magma swords, only to find they weren’t there.  
“Looking for these?” Shaggy asked, holding the swords in his hand. Tahu walked over, clearly annoyed and took them from Shaggy’s hands. As Tahu turned around Shaggy reached out his arm and grabbed Tahu’s eyestalk. Instantly, Tahu’s mind was flooded with Shaggy’s presence. He said nothing, only drool came from his mouth. Tahu saw the birth of Shaggy, and his many quests throughout the multiverse. Knowing he had seen enough, Shaggy let go of Tahu’s eye stalk. Tahu fell in the snow.  
“Like, thanks man,” Shaggy said. His aura began flowing with energy. A second later, he disappeared. Tahu tried to stand up, but suddenly, everything that had happened today caught up with him, and he passed out from shock in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had the idea of Shaggy fighting Tahu Nuva for a while now, and I finally decided to write about it. Might continue, might not


End file.
